


the new girl on the block

by catoptrictristesse



Series: a study in bonds [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Other, bokuto & kuroo are just passing mentioned in this story, don't be fooled by the character list, kiyoko loves girls and thou shalt not deny it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4198863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catoptrictristesse/pseuds/catoptrictristesse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“I'm not a photographer, but I can picture me and you together.” </em>
  <br/>
  <em>“Do you have a map? I'm getting lost in your eyes.” </em>
  <br/>
  <em>“Bro, you’re creeping her out.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>it turns out there are still some things you don't know about the people you thought you knew best. </p><p>or; nishinoya, tanaka and yamamoto discover a secret that changes the world as they see it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the new girl on the block

**Author's Note:**

> We seriously need more friendship fics in this fandom. I love ship fics, but c'mon man, where are the humour/friendship fics exploring the broships between different characters? Well, I have appointed myself the sole writer of these fics, and if you have an idea you'd like me to write, just hit my inbox up over here or message me on senjyumarushutara.tumblr.com ! 
> 
> Also, Noya would totally use cheesy pick-up lines to hit on girls. That's just, practically canon. c;

 

“Bro.” 

 

“Broooo.” 

 

Nishinoya and Tanaka slumped out of the volleyball court with twin expressions of exhaustion and with their arms around each other’s shoulders. 

 

“That had to be the most hardcore game we’ve had yet this camp.” 

 

“I know. And we lost!” 

 

“Anyway. Where’s Yamamoto-san? I thought we were meeting up for food after practice!” Noya huffed, plopping himself down onto a patch of sunny grass. 

 

“That shitty boy! Serves him right if we leave him—“ 

 

“GUUUUUUUUUUUYS!!” a red blur whizzed past them to land in a rolling heap right next to Noya. 

 

“The fuck?” Noya did a rolling jump to his feet, neatly avoiding the human missile. “Are you trying to kill me?” 

 

“What, did you see a snake or something? I heard that there’re tons of snakes around here— the other day, I heard that Aone was at this camp and crushed a snake. _With his bare hands_.” Tanaka leaped into the air, imitating crushing invisible snakes with his hands. 

 

“No-“ Yamamoto shook his head vigorously, trying to regain his breath. “It’s a—“ 

 

“Giant robot?” 

 

“God descended from the heavens?” 

 

“Volleyball moving around without anyone touching it?” 

 

“Naked Sugawara-san?!” 

 

“Goddammit Yamamoto, just spit it out!” the two of them were beside themselves with curiosity. 

 

“It’s a girl! A really really really pretty girl! Over there!” the Nekoma spiker pointed in the general direction of where he had catapulted from. 

 

“A— a girl?!?!” 

 

“WHY DIDN’T YOU SAY SO IN THE FIRST PLACE?” 

 

“Yamamoto you traitor, were you planning on keeping this a secret?!” 

 

The two crows dashed to the corner of the building and peered around it, hoping to catch a glimpse of this elusive female creature. 

 

“Oh my gods, she’s so beautiful!” they gushed in sync, practically beside themselves with glee. You could practically see the hearts shooting out of their eyes. 

 

“Whose girlfriend is she?” Tanaka asked, lifting up Yamamoto by his collar. “Tell me, now!” 

 

“I don’t know! None of my teammates, that’s for sure.” 

 

“Hmm, and it can’t be any of our teammates… We would have known otherwise… or I would have to kill them for keeping such a beautiful secret from us.” Noya mused, stroking his invisible beard. “Well, there’s only one way to find out!” he slapped his thigh emphatically.

 

“WHO’S GIRLFRIEND IS OUTSIDE?” he threw open the doors and yelled to the remaining players in the court. 

 

“What? Kuroo, is it yours?” Bokuto shouted to the lanky captain across the room, who shook his head in amusement, all while receiving a nasty spike shot by his teammate. 

 

“Last call— whose girlfriend is that?” Noya asked again, surveying the room for reactions. Seeing none, he sent a thumbs up to Tanaka and Yamamoto, who were hovering outside the doors. “Finders keepers!” 

 

The girl in question was standing rather casually outside the sports hall in a patch of shade, leaning against a wall and texting someone on her phone. She really was quite pretty, with light-brown hair tied neatly back in a messy bun and a slim build. The fact that she was wearing a rather short skirt only served to accentuate her long legs. 

 

“Hello, it’s nice to meet you.” Noya boldly went forth, while the other two lingered behind a bit, obviously feeling embarrassed. “I’m Nishinoya Yū, and— wow, you have really lovely, soft eyes. Does the world look any better to you?” 

 

The girl looked up from her phone, and her eyes widened in a mixture of horror and hilarity before she burst into sweet, girlish laughter. “Oh dear, I haven’t heard such a bad pick-up line since Valentine’s Day!” 

 

“Well, it’s true. Are you a parking ticket, by the way? Because—“ 

 

“You’ve got ‘fine’ written all over you!” she finished for him with another laugh. “It’s nice to meet you by the way. I’m Kawasaki Hana.” 

 

“Well, it’s pretty damn fine to meet you, Kawasaki-san. As we’ve established, I’m Nishinoya, and these two idiots standing behind me are Tanaka Ryūnosuke-san and Yamamoto Taketora-san.” he pulled the two boys forward, and they shook hands with her, rather shyly. “So, who’re you waiting for out here, Kawasaki-san? Is your boyfriend still inside? We can call him out for you if you’d like! It seems a shame though, letting you wait out here in the sun by yourself.” 

 

“Oh, my boyfriend isn’t inside.” she laughed again, glancing at her phone once again. “I’m just waiting for someone.” 

 

“It looks like you’ve been waiting here for a long time… do you wanna get a drink or food or something? We were just heading to a really great takoyaki stall around the corner! We’d love to have more company. Right, guys?” Noya gave the two boys beside him twin elbow jabs to the sides until they nodded mutely, still too dumbstruck to say something. 

 

“It’s fine. I haven’t been waiting very long, after all. I’m sure my friend will turn up soon.” she smiled politely. 

 

“Are you sure? We’re not really the hooligans we look like— we promise to be on our best behaviour!” Noya grinned winningly. “Pleeeeeaseeee, Kawasaki-san?” 

 

“Oh look, my friend is already here.” she brushed apologetically past them. The three boys turned in sync to see who the mystery friend was, only to see—

 

“Kiyoko-san?!” they exclaimed in unison. 

 

“Oh yes.” Hana gave a mischievous grin, and leant down to brush a kiss across Kiyoko’s lips. “Shimizu is my girlfriend.” 

 

“W-WHAT?” the three boys were felled by the sheer magnitude of the news, and they knelt down on the ground in agony, as if struck by lightning. 

 

Shimizu buried her blushing face in her hands while her girlfriend threw back her head and let out booming peals of laughter. 

 

“I knew we weren’t good enough for her!” Yamamoto moaned in agony. 

 

“Oh my god.” were the only three words that Tanaka seemed capable of saying. 

 

“Shimizu-san.” Noya faced the third year with tears streaming down his face. “I would like to deeply apologize for my actions during the past two years! Had I known that you were truly so uninterested, I would not have tried so hard to win you over! And I apologize for assuming that you were only attracted to males! I, Nishinoya Yū, as president of the Kiyoko Shimizu fan-club should have known better!” 

 

He bowed deeply to the two girls, flanked by Tanaka and Yamamoto, who kept repeating: “We’re sorry! We’re sorry!” like a mantra. 

 

“From now on, we, the members of the Kiyoko Shimizu fan-club solemnly swear to protect Kiyoko-san from the unwanted attentions of all males! We will do better!” 

 

“We will!”

 

“We definitely will!” 

 

“Thank you very much, Nishinoya-san. Tanaka-san. Yamamoto-san. It truly means a lot to me.” Shimizu blushed, and she lightly kissed each boy’s forehead. 

 

“… Ki- Ki- KIYOKO-SANNNNN” they burst into tears again, and waved their handkerchiefs as the two girls walked away, holding hands. 

 

 

*** 

 

“Oh hello. You know, I’m not a photographer, but I can totally picture me and you together.” 

 

“Noya-san, there’s a reason why girls run away screaming from you when you use those pick-up lines, you know.” 

 

“No, I think they run away because they saw you, Tanaka-san.” 

 

“WHAT. LOW BLOW, NOYA-SAN. LOW FUCKING BLOW.” 

 


End file.
